1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an aid for marking the location of a support, such as a nail or hanger, for a mountable object, such as a picture frame or the like.
2. Related Art
Hanging a picture frame or the like on a wall can be a difficult process because it is natural to hold the frame against the wall to find the desired location, while the bracket on the back of the frame is hidden from view by the frame itself, making the location of a nail or hanger on the wall difficult to ascertain. Marking devices have been proposed that attached to the back of the frame at the location of the bracket to mark the wall when the frame is located as desired. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,952,887; 7,234,245; and 7,293,925. Some such devices, however, require that the device be placed over the bracket, thus hiding the bracket from view and making it difficult to align the device itself with the bracket.